


Trust

by Delia_Maguire



Series: Recovery //Reverse AU Shorts// [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hank Anderson, Emotional Porn, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Maguire/pseuds/Delia_Maguire
Summary: Connor is no stranger to sleepless nights... But Hank's sleep remedy might just do the trick





	Trust

Connor rolled over for had to be the fiftieth time that hour, letting his head fall heavily back onto the pillow so that a soft  _ whump _ filled his ears as his skull hit cotton and sunk into the plush thing, swallowed up by the fabric; but even the thick fluff around him couldn’t muffle the whispers of the night around him. Darkness crept in from every corner, bleeding across his ceiling as he stared up at it and breathing into his head to let the cold touch of cunning black fingers ghost across his mind. 

The case he and Hank had been running down this week weighed heavily on the back of his thoughts even as he tried to push it away. The victim’s body showed clear signs of sexual assault and, try as he may, he couldn’t get the echo of the mortifying image to stop flickering behind his eyes every time he tried to let them drift closed.

Connor let a heavy sigh breathe between his lips as he hoisted his body up on his elbows and threw himself haphazardly onto his side, landing with half his face smushed in the pillow and his shoulders sitting crooked to leave him staring at the wall through one eye. A few wayward strands of mahogany hair disturbed by the unsettled actions fell into his face to block his limited vision, curling over his furrowed bows and catching in his lashes as he glared out at the burgundy painted blankness before him, as if it was all the drywall’s fault he couldn’t rest. Stupid wall. Stupid case. Stupid mind that wouldn’t shut up for two fucking minutes and let him get some goddamn sleep!

There was a shifting of weight behind him, the bead creaking under the strain of something heavy moving about, and the mattress dipped just behind the man, sinking pathetically under the bulking mass pressing into it. Huge arms wound their way wordlessly over the detective’s waist, massive palms brushing over angular hips and sending a rush of sensation pricking along Connor’s skin wherever they touched before they came to rest on the man’s stomach, huge palms pressing into bare skin and drawing the human’s lithe frame back into a solid wall. 

“You’re not sleeping well, Detective.” Hank’s impossibly deep voice rumbled softly into Connor’s ear, the machine’s mouth inches away from the man’s skin to let his hot breath ghost along the sensitive flesh there, prickling over the tiny hairs on the back of the human’s neck and sending a tiny shiver over the man he was certain the robot could feel.

“ ‘M, sorry,” Connor mumbled into the pillow, the thick fluff clogging his mouth and slurring his words. “Don’t mean to keep you up.” The human apologized in a quiet sigh, whispering as people always did when it was dark for whatever reason and feeling his lips tug down in the beginnings of a disgruntled frown. Hank needed sleep. Well, that wasn’t exactly true... The android didn’t necessarily sleep, per say, but he did enter a stasis mode to run system checks and install any new updates, just little things that kept him running smoothly, and he always timed it to align with his human partner’s sleep schedule just so they could lay together at the end of the day. 

Even if stasis didn’t mirror sleep exactly, Connor reaped a comforting pleasure from Hank’s reassuring presence in bed beside him late at night, strong arms wrapped around his smaller frame and bulky body pressed tight up against his, keeping him close and blocking out the rest of the world around them in an echoing song of warmth and safety and  _ care.  _ Usually, that alone was enough to quiet his restless mind.

Tonight, however, his mind was being a bitch. A noisy bitch, to be precise. 

Hank made a sort of shushing sound in response to the detective’s apology, dismissing the words in a warm breath smothered against Connor’s shoulder where he pressed his lips, the light brush sending chills racing down the human’s spine and drawing a small noise of surprise from his throat. Yeah, let’s just never speak of that totally unmanly squeak. Ever.

“Have you tried melatonin?” The android questioned softly, baritone voice lowered into a rumbling whisper that gravelled across Connor’s skin and drew the urge to squirm up in the human with every breath of a word, his stomach twisting into odd knots and his body acutely aware of Hank’s solid mass behind him, unyielding and powerful yet warm to the touch and curled over his own smaller frame to surround him, drawing him in. 

Hank began tracing his fingers absently along Connor’s stomach as he waited for a response, dragging the course pads of his sprawling digits along pale skin in slow, aimless paths. An index finger slid up the detective’s side to trace from the curve of his hip all the way along the slope of his stomach, drawing a shuddering gasp from the man under the machine’s fingertips, Connor’s body instinctively arching into the touch, neglected skin seeking more of the near overwhelming sensation. Even the careful caress was enough to draw a poorly smothered mewl from the human’s lips, the feeling shivering along every inch of his trembling frame and lighting every nerve on fire in its wake. God, he  _ wanted- _

Hank’s actual question slowly filtered in through the warm haze beginning to cloud his senses, the overwhelming surge of sensation throwing any thought that wasn’t absolutely vital straight out his ears - And in his body’s opinion, anything that wasn’t getting Hank’s hands all over him was secondary information. “No!” Connor balked a little too quickly, a sudden swell of prickling fear sending his muscles rigid under Hank’s hands and in turn the abrupt reaction stilled the android’s fingers, drawing them off the human’s body to linger a few inches in the air above him.

“No, I don’t like-” Connor tried again, swallowing back the bubble of discomfort that sat thick in his throat to lower his voice to a quiet murmur once more, bringing his smaller hands over Hank’s to press them back to his skin. He understood the android pulled back to try and calm him, but he needed the reassuring touch.

Hank seemed to hesitate a moment but soon let his fingers settle over the human once more, heavy and reassuring in their solid weight, and drew his arms around the man’s lithe body a bit farther to pull the detective back and press him in close. Connor could feel his own body relax in the hold the moment the android wrapped around him, tension draining from every rigid muscle and stressed fiber of his being and a pleased sort of - mechanical - hum from behind him let him know Hank was attuned to the shift.

“I don’t like taking anything that makes me tired.” Connor admitted quietly, his voice still halting stiffly over the words; but Hank’s solid presence pressed in around him and the android’s massive hands upon him held him down enough to get them out. The feeling of lead being poured into his veins, of his body slowing down when he didn’t want it to - When he needed to  _ fight back _ \- of his eyelids getting drug down by cement he couldn’t see and couldn’t resist… Made him curl over Hank’s huge hands to even think about, wrapping around the android and tucking his body up into the robot’s, for once in his life thanking the gods he was short.

He could drown himself under Hank’s bulking from, where he felt safe. 

Hank gave an understanding sort of hum and tightened his arms around the human, the noise a deep vibration Connor could feel against him, rumbling through his own body where it pressed into the android’s and lulling him into comfort once more. The machine’s arms were a dragging weight over him, anchoring him and holding him in the moment, a constant reminder that he was here and that here was safe. 

Hank made him feel safe.

Safe enough that when the android settled his lips into the crook between his neck and shoulders he didn’t hold back the soft little moan the feeling of the machine’s hot breath against his skin drew from him, experimentally letting the noise fall in the air between them without trying to bite it back or hold it in.

For a long moment, Hank stilled, bulky body going rigid and stiff against the human without so much as a twitch to give him away for being any less than a statue, not to mention the yellow light whizzing lightning speed which Connor could just catch shining off the gray ceiling in the corner of his vision. For a moment, the human feared he’d accidentally fried the android’s circuits; but a tentative pair of lips ghosting over where his pulse currently thundered through the point just beneath his ear assured him this was not the case and drew another uncertain sound from him, hesitant but wanting.

This must’ve encouraged the android, for his lips found their way to the human’s neck once more, parting this time to let the barest hint of wetness grace the teasing kiss and lingering longer over the pale flesh, drawing a groan from his partner who couldn’t help but squirm under the loving torment, eyes fluttering shut as his muscles drew taut with something other than anxiety under Hank’s hands. 

“Hank,” Connor managed to scratch out in a strained voice, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with the word, breath refusing to back his voice and leaving him croaking as his senses melted away until he could only be aware of Hank’s mouth on his skin, sending his mind to mush and dragging every nerve in his body to newfound heights. A trembling shiver raced down his spine, a tingling sensation that left a buzzing feeling trilling through his veins and a nervous prickle that almost felt like excitement creeping over his skin. He…  _ Wanted _

“I could help you get to sleep,” Hank’s baritone voice rumbled in his ear, low and heavy, sending a sparking shot of cold over his flesh when it hit the wet mark he’d left that only served to draw a sharp breath from Connor’s lips. “In other ways.” The android finished in a deep gravel and his hands, which still lay splayed across the detective’s lean stomach, crept down, heavy fingers running along trembling flesh and dragging along tensed muscles. The rough pads of his digits brushed along the human’s naval, trailing down the prominent lines of angular hips until they just grazed coarse fabric, pausing at the very edge of the wrinkled elastic waistband heading Connor’s favorite pair of probably-shoulda-thrown-these-away-years-ago boxers and not going an inch farther.

Connor’s heart stilled in his chest, the blood in his veins going cold and slowing until it, too, came to a stuttering halt. His breath caught in his throat, lungs refusing to draw air as the entire world narrowed down to that one single moment. A beat passed. Then two. A twisting knot tangled his guts as his mind reeled over Hank’s words, struggling to find some bearing.

He wanted this.

God, he  _ wanted _ this.

But he was so _ fucking scared. _

The world started up again, spinning back into focus around him as his lungs remembered how to work a sucked a halting breath in before letting it dance through parted lips once more. Hank’s hands remained on him, not having moved an inch from where he remembered them despite the fact it felt like eons had stretched between the moments, strong, certain, never pressing but always right there. Where Connor needed them. Holding him together.

He trusted Hank. Trusted him to hold him together. 

“I w-wouldn’t be able to-” Connor tried to gather his thoughts and begin saying what he wanted to but his mind was still scattered and his tongue moved like lead in his mouth. “I - I can’t give-” The man tried again, words stuttering and air refusing to stay in his chest long enough for him to open his mouth and speak for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t give anything back. He just wasn’t… And that wasn’t fair to Hank.  He couldn’t-

“Shh, sh.” Hank shushed softly, hushing the man in a low rumble of a whisper, mumbling the words into the back of Connor’s neck and sealing them with a soft kiss. “I don’t want you to.” The man assured steadily, baritone gravel soft but certain, nothing but earnestness discernable in his quiet words. 

Connor’s breath stuttered through his parted lips at the declaration, something in his chest squeezing like a boa constrictor was intent on making his heart its next meal. His stomach roiled with uncertainty, the underlying fear Kamski had instilled in him of letting anyone near him bubbling just under his skin, prickling uncomfortably through his veins and making his flesh crawl. Yet, he wanted this so  _ badly _ . Wanted Hank. 

He trusted Hank.

The human swallowed one last nervous lump sitting at the back of his throat and released a final shuddering breath before reaching down to capture Hank’s larger hand in one of his own, long, shaking fingers curling over the android’s massive palm with edged nerves but a certain heart. The human guided the robot with a gentle tug, moving the machine’s bulky hand down until he slid them under the tight elastic of his weathered boxers, the rough fabric harsh and pressing against his trembling knuckles as he drew his own fingers back to leave himself at Hank’s mercy.

“I’ll stop as soon as you tell me.” Hank promised softly, whispering the words into Connor’s neck with that baritone rumble that reverberated down to the human’s very core and sent tiny thrills sparking back through the man’s veins in echo to its familiar call. Everything about the android was familiar and  _ safe _ , drawing Connor into the anchoring embrace of his partner’s mighty arms even as he sat on the brink of crumbling. Hank could hold him together. Connor trusted Hank to hold him together through this. 

Connor trusted Hank.

The android’s hands crept lower, thick fingers brushing through the light dusting of downy fuzz Connor definitely would’ve shaved had he known he’d be spending his evening with Hank’s hands down his pants and then crawling ever lower still, massive palms caressing lovingly over the pale skin of a trembling thigh before sliding down into the dip between the detective’s long legs.

Connor’s heart leapt to his throat, pounding in his ears and thundering through his skull like a roaring storm rolling over a gray sky. It filled his head, loud and unbearable, his own skyrocketing pulse exploding in his ears to smother all else as his eyes squeezed shut against the barrage, blocking out the world around him in noisy darkness. Everything was blood rushing through his head, the drowning surge deafening in its strength and barreling over all in its path, sweeping Connor up in it and pulling him under until he was sure he would suffocate.

For a time, that was all he could hear, rushing through his head to drown out all else; but after a long moment, the storm clouds cleared, chased away by a continuous voice mumbling into his neck just below his ear, the endless stream broken only by a small press of lips interspersed throughout  the reverberating rumble. Something about being okay. Hank’s strong arms held him tight, stuck all the broken pieces together and held them in one, cracking picture of a man, ripped at the edges and tearing at the seams but whole here in his lover’s arms. Held together. 

“You’re okay, Connor.” Hank’s soft mumblings came back into focus, graveling against the man’s neck so they could be felt as well as they were heard, vibrating into his bloodstream and evening his racing pulse out with their smooth, reassuring tones. “You’re okay.” The android repeated, voice steady and reverberating, grounding Connor like an anchor and trembling down to make themselves heard in his very core.

He was okay.

_ He was okay. _

Connor felt his pulse retreat from the stars, slowing to something not quite calm by any measure but manageable as the initial wave of instinctual panic began to ebb, its mighty swell passed and only the bubbling seafoam was left to wash upon the shore. It left him shaking, trembling like a leaf caught in a windstorm, but he was still whole. Hank had held him together, like Connor trusted him to. 

“Hank,” The detective breathed shakily, the withdrawing fear yet clinging to his mind slowly seeping away to let sensation come trickling in to take its place. The feeling of Hank’s heavy fingers curled over the inside of his thigh, just carefully brushing the sensitive skin there, sent shivering waves of anticipation creeping along the man’s heightened nerves with every touch, drawing a sound that surely would’ve been a moan from his lips had he had any breath. As it was, it was merely a choked sort of gasp that drug from his throat like it had been wretched out by iron and claws.

Hank still seemed to get the message, though, for the android traced his fingers farther up the detective’s leg, letting the rough pads of his heavy digits drag along the sensitive flesh until a quiet groan was pulled from the man, the sound shaking and breathless but pleasured nevertheless, a shuddering thing that shook through the human’s entire body before bursting from his lips in a shaking crack. 

He was so touch starved, desperate to feel the robot’s hands upon him,  _ needing _ to be touched and all but shaking with the overwhelming want that surely would’ve brought him to his knees had he not already been lying down. Even still, it took his ability to tell his body what he wanted it to do and threw it straight out the window, leaving him a shuddering wreck in Hank’s hands, nothing but a writhing mess of eager shivers and trembling jerks as his body responded to the machine’s touch and let his mind slip under the delicious haze of desire flooding his thoughts. He could… Let himself go like that. Hank was there. Hank wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

He trusted Hank.

“Hank,” The human gasped, the words a shuddering moan caught on the tip of his tongue as the android’s hand slid closer to where he  _ wanted _ , heavy fingers dragging tormentously slowly along his aching skin to leave him straining, body tensed for a million different reasons and none of them fear as he willed his partner just that much higher. “Hank, please-” Connor tried in a strained whine of a noise but he had no idea what he wanted. He wanted Hank’s hands on him, all over him, wanted the relief of the machine’s fingers against where the tension filling his body centered to a throbbing, desperate ache, and wanted to be strained out forever under the android's hold all at the same time. He just wanted, and wanted, and _ wanted. _

He wanted this. He wanted this with Hank.

He wanted  _ Hank. _

“Hush,” The android’s voice soothed the man’s straining pleas, deep, and reverberating, and driving straight to Connor’s core to draw a shuddering gasp from the human’s lips. “I’ll take care of you.” Hank promised warmly, oaken tones dripping into Connor’s ears with such pure affection the detective nearly sobbed, already overwhelmed and strung out before he’d even been touched.

True to his word, Hank’s massive palm finally,  _ finally  _ shifted the last remaining bit of distance between him and the foot-thick walls Connor had hid himself safely behind for years, letting no one close enough to bring harm to him - To  _ hurt _ him like Kamski had. To break him.  _ Defile  _ him.

Walls tumbled under the android’s fingertips, stone cities crumbling to the ground around them as Hank slowly moved his hand up Connor’s groin and hesitantly let it his fingers brush against the man, just a slight breath of synthetic skin against skin; but a jolting shock sending electric streaking across the detective’s skin nevertheless, searing over every nerve in an earth shattering explosion of sensation.

A hapless sound, nothing more than a breathless whine, yanked from Connor’s lips as his body gave a shuddering jerk in response to the loving caress, pleasure bursting over every nerve fiber in a haze of long-denied ecstasy as his hips arched in search of the touch. 

“Haa-” The human managed in an attempt at his android’s name, butchering the sound entirely as the android's heavy digits brushed along his raging skin once more, losing the noise to a breathless gasp that snapped into his throat to steal his voice away entirely. His hands flew to the heavy arm Hank still had pressed into his chest, nails scrabbling against the android’s skin in search of bearing as his body strained, desperate and aching for  _ more _ until the point he wasn’t sure if he was about to start begging or burst into tears, the overwhelming desire for Hank to please, for the love of god just touch him ripping through his shuddering frame to decimate any semblance of control he had left.

“Relax.” Hank encouraged in that sinfully gravelling rumble of his, the words a firm vibration against Connor’s thorat that only served to leave the man wanting and quaking. “I’ll give you what you need.” The android promised in a deep timber the human felt rather than heard, trembling down through his body to send an excited shiver down his spine. Hank accentuated the thrilling words with another faint touch, sending sparks over Connor’s skin and drawing a shaking breath from his lips; but this time, the android let his hand linger, settling his heavy palm over the human and pressing down to rub against the detective’s oversensitive member in a slow, agaozing stroke.

A broken noise cracked through Connor’s lips, his body arching up into the touch he so desperately craved yet was so scared to receive. Lingering fear yet clung to his mind - A flickering memory of someone shoving their hand down his pants and curling their unwanted fingers around him, palming and grabbing even as he tried to push them off, flashed behind his eyes and sent a thick wave of nausea roiling over him, twisting his stomach and clogging his throat until he feared he might throw up all over both of them. His nails dug into Hank’s arm, grip tight enough to withdraw synthetic skin and leave him clinging to smooth, white plastic as he curled himself over the limb, eyes squeezing shut against the pressing darkness as he tried to block out the unwanted images.

“Stay with me, Connor.” Hank’s deep voice murmured into the detective’s ear, the arm the human clung to tigenting around his middle to draw him into the android, his presence a solid, anchoring weight pressing in all around him. “Stay with me.” The android repeated steadily and shifted to drag himself up onto an braced elbow, bringing his body over the human’s and lifting the hand that had been pressed to the detective’s chest up to cup his face, a gently caress slowly trying to guide his partner to meet his gaze.

Hank’s huge hand pressed firmly against Connor’s cheek, weighty fingers shaking a touch as they pressed into the human’s jaw and the rough pad of his thumb running heavy over the detective’s cheek in long, dragging stokes, trying to draw him back to reality. The android kept talking, mummering the same phrase over and over until the constant lull of his gravelling voice slowly began breaking through the clouds of suffocating fear creeping over Connor’s mind, a fog light through the endless clouds of his own demons, and the human tentatively let his eyes crack open once more. 

The vague presence of Hank became visible through the haze, the blurry outline nothing more than smeared color and a familiar shape as Connor could bring himself to do no more than slip his eyes open a sliver, but the robot’s presence was tangible. A grounding force he didn’t need to see to know was there, towering over him like a mighty watchtower, guarding him from the world outside and caging his smaller body in under his shielding form. Where he was safe.

“Good, look at me.” Hank encouraged softly, graveling baritone no more than a breath of a whisper on his lips as his thumb stroked rhythmically over the arch of Connor’s cheek, soothing away the lingering anxiety clinging to the man’s troubled mind. 

And so Connor did, letting his eyes drift the rest of the way open until he could let them fall on the android craning over him, all silver hair falling into a handsome face and blue eyes fixed on him with such intensity it was a wonder anything else existed in the world. The steel tinted orbs were clouded with a dark edge of storming concern but underneath that they practically glowed with vivid unadulterated  _ love,  _ gleaming through every mechanical fiber and sparking through every wire connected to the gray orbs to capture Connor’s heart in a vice grip.

The human felt himself ease, tension bleeding out of his body as his gaze locked with Hank’s and his long arms found themselves winding up around the machine’s neck, tangling behind the android’s head to tug him down to meet him. Connor lifted his lithe frame off the bed an inch to capture his companion’s lips in his own, melting in Hank’s hands and letting a pleased little sigh breath between his lips and into his partner’s as the android pressed back, mouth moving against Connor’s with grounding strength. The hand not on the detective’s cheek had since retreated from his dick to lay on his hip, squeezing reassurance into the man and holding him together as the machine let his lips meld with those of the man underneath him, the sensation a fluttering feeling of warmth that bled in where Connor’s mouth met his lover’s and trickled down into his veins until it seeped into his chest and bled into his very core.

When Hank finally pulled back - likely scanning the growing need to breathe Connor himself was ignoring - he only retreated an inch, letting their breath mingle as his stormy eyes flickered over the detective's face, eventually lingering on his lips. Connor could imagine how they looked, likely flushed from the attention and setting parted in the small, breathless gasps he couldn’t seem to even out, and the thought brought a blush to his cheeks, a hot tingle dancing over his skin as he glanced away in a surge of pricking embarrassment. 

Hank made a soft “tsk” sort of noise, chastising yet warm, and drew a large hand up to Connor’s face, catching him under the chin and turning the human’s gaze back on him. The android pressed the weighty pad of this thumb against the detective’s lower lip, dragging the soft flesh under his heavy digit and giving a low hum of pleased approval when Connor met his gaze, hesitant eyes locking with Hank’s from under long lashes as the human tentatively let his lips part to allow a soft, breathless moan to ghost over the machine’s thumb where it rested. 

The android leaned forward to capture the human’s compliant, parted lips once more but stopped, pausing just a hair's breadth away from where Connor’s shuddering breath caught in the air between them. “We can stop if you want.” The android reminded gently, not a hint of demand or disappointment in his voice. Only sincere warmth in his words a they breathed against the detective’s waiting lips, a hot brush of air that sent chills running along the human’s skin in its wake.

Connor had no hesitation. “No, keep going, please.” The man answered with only certainty behind his lilting voice, his breath catching in his throat but his heart beating steadily in his chest. He trusted Hank and he  _ wanted  _ this.

A low groan, a sort of deep rumble with an undeniable edge of static to it, growled up from the android’s chest, the sound a deep vibration Connor swore could shake him to the core and leave him spent without so much as a touch. “I’ll give you everything I have, until you tell me to stop.” The prototype promised but his voice still carried a low hum to it, an underlying buzz that was unbelievingly _inhuman_ yet so truly _Hank -_ His inhuman android lover, who Connor wouldn’t have any other way. 

The thought that he had been the one to send that buzz through the scientific wonder’s impeccable systems - that he could affect Hank like that - made Connor’s skin prickle with a hot blush, trickling some of his fucked confidence back into existence and sending a fresh wave of enraptured adoration flooding through his veins. After years of beating any snub of sexual prowess back with a spiked bat like it was Glenn Rhee’s skull and he was a guy named Negan, he’d doubted he could seduce a figleaf; but here was this hot hunk of perfection, staring at him like he was the only thing he wanted to see. It not only warmed his heart but gave him the nerve to tilt his head, leaning in so his breath mingled with Hank’s and whispered, “And if I don’t tell you to stop?”

“Then I’ll drain every last drop you can give until you lay completely and utterly spent in my arms.” Hank answered without skipping a beat, hand on Connor’s hip brushing the pad of his thumb along the bone there before dipping lower, slowly trailing his fingers back between the human’s long legs and snapping a startled gasp from the man, thrown by both the sudden action and the android’s heated words - But neither in a bad way. 

No, the promise sent sparks flying through the human’s veins, trembling anticipation stirred in his stomach and twisted everything into excited knots. Every last little thing inside him seemed to thrill at Hank’s words and his body began to strain for the robot’s touch, stretching toward the android’s fingers which only brushed his trembling skin as they crawled their way back towards where he wanted them. 

A shuddering breath of a noise escaped the human, though whether it was Hank’s rumbling voice whispering such lewd promises to him or the android’s massive hands pressing against his oversensitive skin, he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t tell much of anything with Hank’s hands on him, his world narrowing down to that one, single sensation until it was all he knew. The only thing he could think about. The only thing he  _ wanted _ to think about. His mind was an endless loop of  _ Hank, _ and _ big _ , and  _ Hank _ , and _ safe, _ and  _ Hank,  _ and  _ Hank, Hank, Hank, Hank. _

Hank closed the small gap left between them, drawing Connor forward by the grip he still kept on the man’s chin and fitting his mouth over the human’s in a firm press that drew a breathess noise from the man, a shaking sound that shivered along his spine as anticipation creeped into his veins and left excitement thrilling through him. The android’s creeping hand crawled lower, sliding over trembling flesh that shivered under his fingers as a soft sound breathed through Connor’s lips only to be lost against his partner’s mouth, swallowed down by the android’s hungry tongue so it reverberated between the two of them and a groaning moan echoed back across the space between them from Hank’s own mouth, the shared noise transcending the space between them and flowing together to create one, harmonious sound.

The noised echoed down through Connor’s body, burying itself deep in his chest and swelling there to fill it with Hank and him and he and Hank, the lines between where one began and the other ended blurring until they were lost altogether, leaving not a Connor and a Hank but a single  _ them. _

It was so… Good. Everything, from the android’s fingers over his skin to the machine’s breath mingling with his own, was so goddamn good. Connor’s body ached with need, blissfully strained under Hank’s hands yet given what he needed before he could so much as pitifully moan for it, the sound getting wretched into the back of his throat as the android’s hands finally crept back between his legs and huge fingers stroked teasingly over his anticipating member, leaving him bucking.

The human’s hips jerked forward, grinding against thin air in search of  _ more  _ as a sound that could be only be described as a whine broke from his lips, strained and needy, and probably the single most embarrassing thing he’d ever heard from himself. Connor didn’t have so much as a chance to blush over the noise, however, when the android’s massive palm suddenly wrapped around him, losing any last brain cell not already focused on  _ good _ and  _ Hank  _ to a ragged moan that ripped up from his throat like it had claws, tearing from deep within him until it finally escaped his lips in a jagged, feral noise. 

It was  _ loud -  _ and absolutely humiliating.

An embarrassed groan drug from Connor’s lips, a hot blush creeping along his neck and over his ears until his cheeks were flaming and his skin prickled under the hot sensation but he barely had time to think about that when Hank drew his hand up in a slow, agonizing stroke, lips pressed to the back of the detective’s throat to murmur something that was lost on Connor’s ears as he tore another devastating sound from the human’s throat, a keening, needy thing, and sent another hot flush of humiliation spreading over his skin. Abashed beyond belief, Connor turned his head with an embarrassed huff, reaching an arm out to twist his fingers in the soft fabric of his pillow where it lay across the wrinkled sheets and dragging it back toward himself until his could press his face into the plush cotton, smothering out the humiliating noises he couldn’t seem to swallow down in the soft fabric before he died of embarrassment. 

“Connor,” Hank’s deep voice graveled into the detective’s ears, low and chastising in a way that sent shivers running down the smaller male’s spine. “I want to hear you.” The android insisted firmly, his heavy presence pressing in all around the man as he leaned over him to gravel the words into the human’s ear, the deep rumble trembling down through the detective's hypersensitive body and drawing a whine from his throat. The hand not currently dragging humiliating sounds from the human climbed up to tug the pillow away from Connor’s mouth, carefully prying it free of clinging fingers that reluctantly let their grip loosen at the command until the thing was taken and pushed aside, leaving nothing to silence the unending moans falling between the man’s parted lips, traitorous, heavy things he couldn’t seem to bite back.

Hank was unrelenting in his loving torture even as he spoke soothingly to his tormented lover to let the mortifying sounds be heard, hands never ceasing their slow assault for even a moment. The sudden panic that had swelled over Connor earlier had all but slaughtered what had been a steadily mounting erection, wringing his arousal by the throat and leaving him soft in a way that couldn't possibly be hot, but Hank seemed wholeheartedly undeterred. The android ran the heavy weight of his huge palm slowly up along the human’s length, mumbling something that was lost on Connor into the back of the human’s neck as a broken, desperate cry broke from the detective's lips and his hips bucked needily forward once more, jerking into the touch like he was starving for it.

And he  _ was.  _ He hadn’t been able to let anyone touch him in so  _ long, _ he felt like he was dying and Hank’s hands breathed him back to life with every caress.

Everything Hank did to him felt incredible, there was no hope of holding back the pathetic, humiliating sounds spilling forth from his lips in an endless stream, shuddering, wordless, groans that trembled through his whole body to drag up from the darkest depths of his locked down mind. 

He’d forgotten what this felt like, hadn’t been able to touch himself for years without the sickening wave of guilty fear that came with the first breath of arousal, but Hank’s reassuring presence pressing in all around him quieted that nauseating sensation, easing it away with soft mutterings and heavy hands to leave only the mind numbing sensation of quaking ecstacy rushing through his veins. The human’s body strained in the robot’s hands, hips arching up into the android’s reverential hold and taut muscles trembling as Hank ran his huge fingers over Connor’s steadily thickening dick, blood beginning to pool under the machine’s adoring tortures. 

“Ah, Hank.” Connor groaned in a strained, wavering voice his breath refused to get behind, leaving it broken and incomplete on his tongue. He tried to put words together after that, tell Hank how good he made him feel, how much he loved the android and everything he did for him, how he didn’t deserve any of this, the patience, the care, Hank, how it wasn’t fair he couldn’t give back; but how much he  _ wanted  _ to. Wanted _ Hank  _ and everything he could give him. All that would come out however was a strained moan, his voice lost to the hot wave of pleasure every touch sent streaking through his body, lighting every nerve on fire and turning his voice to a mess of breathless gasps and senseless noises.

“I love to hear you like this, Connor.” Hank praised, his voice a warm rumble in the detective’s ear as a heavy hand came to rest against the human’s jaw, the rough pad of his thumb pressing into his cheek to guide his gaze to the android’s. 

Connor gave a small whine at the android’s words, a hot blush searing across his cheeks and lower lip drawing between his teeth as he met his companion’s gaze through his long lashes. However, the man was nearly taken aback by the hunger he found burning through Hank’s stormy eyes when they met, staring down at the detective as if he wanted to swallow the human whole and speaking the truth behind the prototype’s declaration. He stared at Connor as if he were something  _ desirable. _

“I want this...want to hear you let go for me.” Hank whispered softly, reverently, crooking his fingers to let his knuckles brush over Connor’s cheek as he stared intently down upon the man who trembled up into his touch, quiet moan breathing through parted lips at the soft caress. Even when it was only a gentle touch, with little sexual intent discernible behind it, Connor loved Hank’s hands on him. Holding him through this.

It took Connor a long moment to put his mind back together enough to even remember how to work his mouth, let alone think of what he wanted to say, every fiber of his brain far more interested in Hank and his incredible hands than anything in his own head. “I’m sure my fucked cat wheezing is just the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard.” The human finally managed to chuckle, though his sentence halted in odd places and came out on one of those oh so attractive wheezes he spoke of. “It’s a wonder you haven’t creamed your jeans already.” He tacked on as an afterthought, the shake in his voice doing little to uphold the snark he’d been going for… Then again, the fact that he was currently rubbing is cheek softly against where Hank’s hand yet lingered was probably doing a whole lot less for his sarcasm.

However, instead of the return snark Connor had been anticipating, the human received a perturbed look, a small frown darkened the robot’s features as his articulate brows came to furrow between his steely eyes and his LED turned to a slow yellow. “You are under the impression your reactions aren’t arousing.” The prototype stated flatly, not a question. 

“Well, I mean…” Connor began but let himself trail off with a vague “nghh” sort of noise, jerking his angular shoulders up in a stiff shrug before letting them roll back. He’d watched his fair share of porn back in the day and his strained croaking didn’t exactly live up to the pretty, melodious moans of the bottoms on screen. His body wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, overwhelmed near the point of nonfunctionality by the slightest touch and leaving him choking desperately on thin air every time something felt good - He was pretty certain, “Gaping fish out of water” was not considered a popular search term in the porn industry. Or any industry for that matter.

Hank’s frown deepened, lips tugging down at the corners in a way that made Connor want to kiss away the expression and never let it come back. However, the human never got the chance to act on this impulse for as soon as the thought was half formed in his lust hazed brain the robot was all over him, mighty hands suddenly both at the detective’s slender hips, huge fingers wrapping firmly around the curve where his lean stomach sloped into his waist, and lips pressed against his chest.  

“Hank, whaa-” Connor managed to get out in a startled gasp before his words were lost to a low groan as the android’s mouth drug down over the swell of his ribs to trail lower, sliding wetly across pale skin to follow the dip of his stomach and stealing the words from where they sat on the edge of his lips. 

“Showing you how I feel about the sounds you make.” The prototype answered in a heavy breath, hot air ghosting out across Connor’s naval in a way that sent shivers exploding across the human’s skin. “How I feel about every part of you.” The android corrected in a low rumble of a whisper, pressing his lips to the expanse of pale flesh just above the detective’s waistband but drawing his stormy eyes up to meet his companion’s as he spoke, the unadulterated honesty darkening the blue orbs and twisting Connor’s heart in a merciless grip. It was almost enough to make the man believe the words.

Connor never got a chance to respond to the heart melting declaration, however, as Hank didn’t pause before lifting his lips from where they rested just under the human’s belly button only to press them down an inch lower, the ghosting peck snatching the detective’s words from his mouth to replace them with a snapping gasp. The featherlight peck lifted just as quick as the first, the robot peppering his way farther down until his lips traced over the white skin sloping down the man’s waist and brushed the dark material of Connor’s boxers, resting just over course elastic and wrinkling fabric. 

“Is this okay?” The android asked slowly, pausing just over where that final kiss should be placed and hovering there, stormy eyed fixed on his partner’s and waiting, never demanding. Never asking for anything Connor didn’t want to give.

Connor’s breath caught in his throat, lagging mind finally catching up with the android’s intentions and dragging to a slow halt, everything coming to draw a flat blank across where he'd once had competent thoughts. The human’s lower lips drew between his teeth, his heart rate stuttering up a pace at the mere thought alone… And maybe it wasn’t all from nervousness alone. “You- You don’t have to.” The human stuttered out, not wanting the android to feel like he was obligated to please him - Not when Connor couldn’t even give anything back. 

But another part of him…  _ Wanted.  _

“Connor, I  _ want _ this.” Hank insisted, hunger lacing his words. “Let me take care of you,” he breathed, pressing his fingers firmly into the paper skin of Connor’s hips to squeeze reassurance into the man’s shaking frame before letting them drift down to the waistline of his boxers, just catching on the edges of the material to begin tugging it down. 

Nerves twisted and writhed in the pit of Connor’s stomach, knotting over one another and squeezing the life out of him like his entire body was pressed under a vice grip. He was so  _ scared,  _ of all of this, of everything Hank offered him. 

But he trusted Hank.

He trusted Hank with every aching fiber of his being and he  _ wanted  _ this. Wanted all of it so goddamn bad. Wanted to be able to be like this with the one he loved, to give himself to that person.

He trusted Hank. More than he knew anything in this world, he knew Hank wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He could… Let go. Let Hank take care of him. 

And so he did, releasing a shuddering sigh before slowly letting his head nod his consent and putting his trust in Hank. The human did his very best to relax, trying to force the tension out of his nervous muscles where they stayed poised and tense even as he, himself, pulled his body up and let it fall heavily back against the wall instead of the bed, wanting to be able to see his android. 

Hank’s steely gaze locked steadily with his own, gray blue eyes boring into Connor and pinning him in place with the pure intensity sparking behind the mechanical orbs. Warmth, desire,  _ love _ , blazed within the machinary’s eyes where they met the human’s and refused to release him from their hold, captivating, drawing him in to be swallowed whole. Silver hair fell into the android’s face, left down for the evening but swept back nevertheless save for these wayward strands that fell over his handsome features.

The sight soothed Connor instantly, Hank’s familiar face was as comforting as it was handsome and sent butterflies fluttering through his stomach even now, after they’d been together for months. Then again, the detective doubted there would ever be a time that seeing Hank didn’t make his heart skip a beat. The android was everything he could’ve asked for and more and even now he still had no clue what he’d done to deserve such a being’s adoration… But he was certain his life would be a whole hell of a lot different if Hank hadn’t instituted himself in the detective’s heart.

(Honestly, he doubted he would be alive to begin with - But that was not exactly the type of material he wanted to deal with when he was about to get blown by his hot android boyfriend.)

Hank kept his blazing gaze locked with Connor’s as his huge fingers continued their quest and drug the edge of his boxers down, revealing pale skin inch by inch and sending a cold rush of air breathing along the human’s flesh as parts him not exactly used to being exposed were hit by the cool air of the bedroom. However, the human was anything but concerned about the chill as Hank’s huge hands traveled down his hips, spreading out to run along the sides of the arching bones as he pressed the worn material down farther, dragging past the curve of Connor’s waist until it was being pulled down over his thighs and he was suddenly more exposed than he’d ever been in the last 13 years.

Hank’s gaze only finally broke from Connor’s then, huge hands still working the material down to rub rough fingertips over the creamy skin of his partner’s trembling thighs but then his eyes trailed down to finally fall on the main course. The android’s steely orbs washed over the human’s exposed body in its fullness, starting at his face and drawing down to let his gaze travel over the man’s chest and across the scarred skin of his stomach like he was seeing it all for the first time, fixated and drinking in every last inch as if he were never going to see it again.

Connor tensed out of instinct, his muscles going taunt the moment his boxers no longer covered him, body stiff and rigid with a lingering wave of anxiety crashing over him and sweeping him up in its overwhelming current. The last time he was naked in front of someone - It was not by his choice, clothes stripped away with brute force and tearing cloth to bring jeering mockery and unwanted hands, dirty names, humiliation _ - _

Hank’s hands were back on his chest, running over the flesh there and pressing in as they crawled back up to his face, as if the robot were trying to stick him back together with his fingers alone. Huge palms slid over the man’s collar bones and along his neck before they found there way to Connor’s cheeks, gripping the human gently and drawing himself up until his forehead pressed into the detective’s, mechanical breaths mingling with where the man’s own breath was currently coming out in short, uneven gasps.

“Connor, breathe,” Hank whispered softly, voice dropped to no more than a shared breath between them. “You’re okay, Connor, breathe. You’re safe.” The android promised, deep voice far more gentle than a robot’s should have a right to be and massive hands pressing into Connor’s skin, the firm grip the only thing holding the man’s crumbling pieces together as the android’s thumb scraped heavily over the human’s cheek bone and his fingers shook against the detective’s jaw. 

The touch was grounding, familiar and safe. The strength behind it a reminder that no harm could come to him when he was under Hank’s fingertips, that the android would keep him him safe. That he was  _ safe.  _ The human sucked in a shuddering breath, trying to comply with his companion’s words as best he could, but the intake was strained around his throat, lungs refusing to draw and chest full of sand. “Hank,” Connor managed to croak, voice strained and fingers flying up to find the android’s hand, long fingers grasping at the mechanical man until they finally curled over the machine’s wrists and clung on for dear life. “Hank, I don’t know if I can do this.” The detective admitted shakily, fingers tightening around the android’s wrists in search of some bearing against the torrent of stomach churning, nauseating anxiety wreaking havoc on his mind.  

“We don’t have to.” Hank soothed instantly, rubbing his thumb softly along Connor’s cheek and tilting his head gently against the human’s where they still pressed together in a sort of reassuring nuzzle, every careful touch abating the thick haze of fear clouding the human’s senses and drawing him back to the here and now. When he was with Hank, who would never let anything happen to him. Who he loved and wanted this with.

“I want to!” Connor insisted a little sharper than he’d intended to, a hot flash of anger sparking through him as he finally drew back a bit, spreading through his veins until he was glaring down at the innocent bedsheets that had done him no wrong. Why did this have to be so difficult for him? He just wanted to be with Hank. Why couldn’t his body tell the difference between someone who loved him and a heartless rapist? 

“It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Hank assured steadily, graveling voice still as endlessly reassuring in its deep rumble as ever as the large hands still on Connor’s cheeks gently coaxed the man’s gaze back up from the sheets.

Connor let his gaze be pulled back until he met Hank’s eyes, anxious, unsettled brown meeting the calm blue ocean of the android’s endless orbs, nothing but boundless reassurance and certainty staring back at the human against his wildfire. The bottomless ocean doused the flames, breathing its calm into the detective’s troubled heart until he felt himself settle and relax into his lover’s touch, pressing his cheek into one of the android’s massive palms as a tired sigh breathed between his lips. The endless war raging within himself was starting to wear on him, his mind strained out and his body exhausted. 

Yet still…

Connor ran his fingers over Hank’s hand where it lay against his cheek, the pads of his digits just brushing over synthetic skin to feel it melt away to smooth plastic underneath, and drew not just comfort from the touch but also determination as well, feeling energy flow back into him from everywhere the android’s hands met his skin. “I really want this.” The human let breathe between his lips, the words carrying a slight waver but nothing but certainty behind them. The knowledge that Hank would wait as long as he needed him to was a comfort... But Connor was tired of waiting. 

“Keep going.” The human demanded in a whisper, capturing one of Hank’s hands in his own and slowly dragging it down so huge fingers ran over his chest and trialed down scarred skin with a hesitant touch. Just a brush of rough fingertips against damaged flesh, and his body reacted instantly, shivering under the android’s touch and bringing him arching off the mattress an inch as he drank in the feeling of his lover’s careful hands and let it sooth his restless mind. “Please.” He added shakily, eyes fluttering closed as his muscles jumped under Hank’s hands, starved nerves aching for the mechanical man's touch and relishing every gentle caress.

A panting huff split from Connor’s lips, his body all but desperate, straining against strong hands in search of the relief he so needed, but his mind worried and reeled. Hank was probably tired of this stop-go game. The android might very well just give up on him and call it quits until another night; Connor wouldn’t blame him, but god he wanted this  _ now.  _ Wanted to give himself over to the robot, show him the overwhelming extent of the doubtless trust he placed in Hank and Hank alone. The human couldn’t gather his thoughts to articulate any of this, however, able to do no more than arch into the android’s hands with a desperate whimper of a sound breaking over his half formed words and spilling inarticulately from his lips. 

“Shh, don’t worry yourself,” Hank calmed in a whisper, voice coming out in a baritone rumble as he gazed down at the human, affection and warmth soothing over the worry that had taken over his expression to leave him smiling softly down at his companion. “I know what you need.” The robot promised reassuringly, lowering down to press a soft kiss to Connor’s chest as if sealing the words over the human’s heart in a silent vow.

The human croaked out a noise that was supposed to be some form of acknowledgement but it ended up clogged in his throat and smothered out before it even met his tongue, a butchered sound that nearly bordered on a sob with how worked up Connor found himself, everything a buzz with want and need until it was all so overwhelming he was certain he would end up teary eyed before Hank was done with him. He opted for a fervent nod instead, silencing his thoughts and turning control over to his partner to do what he would with him. Hank knew what he needed. Connor trusted Hank to take care of him. 

The android finally allowed his eyes to roam freely over all that was bared before him, stormy orbs fixed and mechanical pupils dilating with something that could almost be called hunger flashing through his dark depths, like he were some kind of beast preparing to ravish his hapless prey. Yet, when his huge hands began travelling down Connor’s body they were nothing but tender, massive palms dragging along his stomach like an ocean’s slow crests and drawing gently over the lean slope of his hips like he thought the human might break if he weren't careful. He handled Connor like a porcelain doll, every loving touch heavy as a mountain but delicate as a breeze as he slid his dragging fingers along trembling skin and paused to press his lips against fluttering muscle every few moments, tiny, butterfly, caresses eventually drawing him back between the detective’s long legs. 

Connor shivered and strained at every touch, body aching, wanting,  _ needing  _ but mouth wordless as he gaped voicelessly with every caress. The fear that seemed intent on taking this from him ebbed with every brush of fingers against skin, melted away by the impossible care Hank took with him and subdued by the grounding weight of heavy hands on his waist, thumbs brushing against the aching bones of his angular hips while huge fingers curled around him to hold him together.

“I love seeing all of you,” Hank whispered softly, voice no more than a low tenor of breath between them. “Every inch exposed, hiding nothing. Just, you.” The robot graveled quietly, steely eyes running over the expanse of Connor’s body like he was trying to commit every dip and line to memory. 

Connor was not a big fan of his body, that was certainly no secret, but his heart swelled at Hank’s words nevertheless, the deep rumble of untainted affection drowning out the screaming self-doubt blaring through his head. For Hank, he tried to swallow back the words of uncertainty that clogged his throat and caught on his tongue, the pressing urge to insist that he was not all that sitting just behind his lips.

“Perfect imperfection. Every scar and scratch coming together to make you who you are.” Hank continued on in that same deep gravel, quieting the unspoken words before Connor had a chance to let them spill from his lips. The android ran a single hand back up over the detective’s hip, brushing his way over the human’s pale skin and sliding up his waist until he could drag his fingers over the scars the car crash had left on Connor, splintering across his skin like he was made of shattered glass. 

“Knowing the trust it takes to show me this…” Hank tried to go on quietly, deep tenor picking up a quiet shake that made the whispered words waver and warble over his tongue. The android couldn’t seem to find the right words after that, huge hands shaking where they sat on Connor’s waist and eyes lifting up from the human’s damaged body to meet his companion’s gaze, blue eyes swimming with a whirlwind of emotion.

Connor swallowed around a thick lump in the back of his throat, meeting Hank’s gaze and taking in the stricken adoration brimming there in every electric spark. “I trust you, Hank.” The human promised, nothing but surety behind his voice even as it shook and broke over the words. It was nearly terrifying how much he meant them, he trusted Hank in a way he never thought he’d be able to trust anybody again. Fully and completely. He knew he was safe in the android’s hands, he could let himself go. Let Hank take control, take care of him. 

He was safe in Hank’s hands.

Those huge hands, which were currently sliding along his skin and drawing fitful shudders from his touch-starved body as the android leaned back in, craning over the man’s smaller form from where he currently situated himself between the detective’s long legs. Hot breath caressed the sensitive skin of Connor’s naval in a teasing brush and he barely had time to gasp before the sensation traveled lower, warms gusts of heavy air grazing across his flesh and drawing shivers in their wake until they finally paused just over where his aching dick splayed out over his lean stomach, steadily hardening and all but trembling in nervous anticipation. 

“Try and relax for me, Connor,” Hank soothed softly, hot breath blowing heavily over Connor’s sensitive member with every syllable, doing absolutely nothing to calm the man down and doing a whole lot more to rile him up, sending fire sparking through his burning nerves. “Just relax and let me give you what you need.” The android rumbled gently, voice a comforting gravel echoing through every fiber of Connor’s being and breathing comfort into every livid nerve cell and reeling thought exploding through his head.

Connor did his best to do what Hank asked of him, drawing in a slow breath through his nose and blowing it back out through parted lips, forcing tension to ease from his strained muscles and silencing his noisy mind. He trusted Hank, and that’s all he did. Worrying about nothing besides the robot’s incredible hands on his skin and the way his heart swelled with every deep tenor rumble that came through the machine’s lips, focusing all his thoughts down to one single solitary word:  _ Hank.  _

“Just like that, you’re doing so good, Connor.” Hank praised in a warm rumble, assuring the detective that his attempts at relaxation were well received, but his words were all but lost on his companion not a moment later as the android finished the sentence with a single, long drag of his tongue along Connor’s length, taking away any coherent thought the human might’ve had and throwing it out a window.

The man sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flying wide at the unexpected sensation and body arching violently before he could stop it, hips jerking off the mattress and back curving drastically as a broken noise laid waste to his throat, harsh and breathless. Heavy hands pressed him carefully back down, a soothing rumble of words he couldn’t quite make out reaching his ears and easing away the drowning ringing that had overtaken his mind as his body reeled and shuddered at the foreign feeling, utterly overwhelmed and unable to get a grasp on things for a long moment. However, huge fingers drug soothingly over his skin and indistinguishable words gavelled up to him in a low drone, anchoring him to the moment and slowly bringing him back into his own head until he could remember where he was -  _ Who  _ he was with - and begin to take in what he was feeling. 

It was…Good? At least, he thought it was? His mind was still clouded and his frame still shook under Hank’s expansive palms but his body slowly began to take in the sensation itself, the elusive, tingling pleasure running through his veins.

“Haa-k.” Connor managed scratchily, words no more than a shuddering breath in the dark. He wanted to ask the android to do it again, to tell him how much he loved the way Hank made him feel and how badly he wanted to give himself over to the machine, to let him know how much he loved him and everything he did for him; but his words refused to comply with his wishes, no more than a butchered excuse for his lover’s name managing to split through his lips in a broken croak of a noise.

“I know, baby. I’ve got you.” Hank reassured, soothing away the human’s mangled attempt at speech with his familiar rumble. Hank knew, Connor didn’t need to speak. 

Hank had him. 

Those same three words, repeating over and over again in his head were the only things Connor had to cling onto when the android repeated the motion, flattening his tongue and dragging it up from the base to very tip. The wet drag of tongue against flesh drew a pathetic mewl from the human. His body writhed, hips aching and muscles tensing as shudders wracked his lithe frame, leaving him quaking on the mattress and gaping wordlessly as pitiable sounds fell over his tongue.

Hank didn’t relent, murmuring muffled praise into the skin of Connor’s thigh where he pressed a tender kiss before returning his mouth to the man’s trembling cock, already flushed with arousal and shining with both the android’s synthetic saliva and desperate precum alike - Oh, yeah, this was so not gonna take long... Humiliating record time, here we come. (Pun not intended.)

The android brushed his lips along the underside of the human’s length as adoringly as he had Connor’s thigh, a gentle caress of mouth to skin that retreated as soon as it had come to flutter tiny, butterfly kisses along the thick vein. Each was as agonizing as it was incredible, leaving the detective shaking under the machine’s loving torment as some unintelligible noise of want spilled forth from his lips, unrecognizable in terms of language but speaking clearly of unhinged desire - Of  _ need. _

“Gonna take such good care of you, Connor.” Hank murmured affectionately, gravelling rumble full of warmth and adoration even as all Connor could do was give a broken croak in response. “Make you feel so good, you won’t be able to think of anything but that.” The android rumbled lovingly, finishing the statement with a long slide of his heavy tongue over the hypersensitive head that drew an absolutely broken cry from Connor’s lips and left no room to doubt the machine’s words; the human was already gone, his mind an endless repeat of  _ HankHankGoodHankGoodHank _ that left room for nothing else. He didn’t want room for anything else, his mind belonged to the moment, his body to his lover, all he wanted was Hank. Hank. Hank.

“Haaa--n-kkk.” Connor tried but let the attempt at speech die, overwhelmed body trembling under every gentle caress and throat clogging around the pathetic whines spilling from his lips as every nerve screamed to the high heavens that this was either the moment he died or the first time he’d truly lived.

“Love hearing my name on your lips, Connor,” Hank rumbled in that deep tenor growl of affection that always weakened Connor’s knees. “Especially like that, so raw.” The android praised warmly, heavy breath ghosting hotly over Connor’s shuddering skin to leave the human mewling. “Knowing that I can do that for you, bring you to this open state.”  The android hummed, deep gravel carrying a low, pleased note as his heavy hands roamed aimlessly over Connor’s flesh, moving around the human’s hips that jerked and trembled with every brush and trailing along his trembling skin with no real purpose other than to bring pleasure.

Connor would’ve liked to respond in something other than a pathetic whine but that’s all his insubordinate voice box seemed capable of at the moment, senseless sounds falling from his lips and pouring endlessly over his tongue as his body screamed for  _ more.  _ He couldn’t even ask for that as his clogging throat threatened to close up at the same time a pricking sensation began at corners of his eyes until even the slightest touch more might bring him spilling over in every sense of the word. Hank’s adoring torture was just too good, too wonderfully overwhelming, his mind couldn’t handle it all at once, leaving him clinging to any scrap of sense he still held but even his grip on that was slipping, the blissful sensation threatening to sweep him under until he drowned in it. In  _ Hank _ .

Hank seemed to pick up on his companion slipping, lifting his head from between the man’s legs to gaze at Connor for a long moment before reaching a hand up across the span between them, crooking his finger to brush his knuckle softly along the human’s cheek. Though Connor could do no more than lean into the gentle caress, reaping comfort from the android’s hands upon him so lovingly, the touch speaking of nothing of sexual desire and everything of heartfelt care. The human’s lips stayed parted and his stinging eyes wrenched open only enough to let him gaze through his long lashes, half lidded and heavy with the clouds hanging over his mind but blurred gaze still clinging to Hank’s figure before him like a lifeline, letting himself relax entirely into the soothing sensation of the android’s rough digits brushing over his cheek. 

“I have you, Connor.“ Hank whispered softly, graveling voice no more than a deep breath of warm air between them and he let his hand slip from the man’s face to his lower back then to his earlier place between the man’s quaking thighs. “You can let go.” The android promised gently and Connor barely had time to register his words before the machine’s lips were parted and wrapping around the head of his cock.

The human’s voice broke in a strained wail, a gasping, wretched sort of noise that tore from his lips like it had been wrenched out by god himself but there was nothing godly about the way his body arched from the bed and strained with every taunt muscle in reaction to the sensation. This response was apparently the desired one, however, for the android that had ripped it from the detective merely gave a pleased sounding rumble in response that sparked through Connor’s aching erection in a rolling shock of vibration that nearly tore a sob from his lips all in its own. 

Hank didn’t relent, sliding his mouth farther down the length of the human’s dick until Connor could feel nothing but exploding sensation bursting from every nerve. Everything was so  _ much.  _ It was incredibly  _ hot _ , and  _ wet _ , and _ good _ , and most importantly  _ HankHankHank _ until that was all the detective knew. A cracking cry broke over the human’s tongue as the feeling flooded out from his groin to every inch of his body until everything was a trembling mess of hypersensitive nerves and numbing pleasure. 

Hank drew himself up low, parted lips dragging along the human’s flushed flesh and leaving sparking shots of shivering ecstasy jolting through the man all the way up until the very tip where the robot finally pulled off with wet pop. “You’re so good, Connor,” he breathed. “I love making you feel like this.” The android rumbled out warmly before he was back at it, spreading his mouth and taking the human in as if he’d been programmed for it, tongue flattening to drag along the thick vein running up the underside of the shaft and dragging along it until Connor wasn’t sure if he as actually still alive or if his soul had truly abandoned his body. 

Connor began to feel himself spiralling under Hank’s tormentous adoration, falling apart at the seams as the android pulled himself up only to sink back to the base without pause. The human scrambled for bearing, a needy sob wrenching up through his throat and smothering out all his other pathetic little whines to a wet choke as his body was left wracked and desperate under the android’s hands. His eyes burned, the sharp sensation welling up behind squeezed lids as he tried to hold it back; but it was no use, the tears came anyway. Hot and wet, catching in his lashes to blur his vision with diamond droplets until they became too much and spilled over his cheeks in loving rivers of emotion, flooding down his face in messy streaks until all he could do was hiccup a butchered excuse of Hank’s name and sob out his clenching heart’s overwhelming desire. 

“Shh, that’s right.” Hank pulled off to rumble warmly, huge fingers still working over the detective's aching length to keep him writhing as he leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to the inside of the man’s thigh, brushing his lips lovingly along trembling skin. “It’s okay, you don’t need to hold it together. I’ve got you.” The android promised, peppering light pecks along the creamy flesh of the human’s leg between words before drawing back to return his mouth to Connor flushed erection, laving his way up the man’s anticipating length before slipping his lips back over the head to draw a ragged groan from his lover’s lips.

Everything felt incredible, so much so that it was nearly overwhelming. All too much, yet so good Connor couldn’t help but wanting more. But Hank seemed to know exactly what the detective needed, giving him just what he wanted and holding him together with strong hands and soft words even when Connor was sure he was at the brink of falling apart.

He let himself heed Hank’s words, reaping comfort from the android’s unyielding stability and letting himself crumble in his partner’s arms, trusting Hank to have him. To hold him through this. Connor fell to a wrecked sob, losing himself in the mind numbing sensation and giving up trying to hold anything back, pathetic whines splitting through his chopped hiccups to tumble from his lips in a pitiful symphony of shaking cries and desperate whimpers. It was just so much. So  _ good. _ He loved Hank more than anything, so much so that he couldn’t possibly hold it in had he tried. 

“Just like that,” Hank drew up to encourage in a deep rumble, lips still against the human’s cock to send blissful vibrations shuddering through him with every word. “Gonna take care of you, baby.” The android promised softly, slipping his lips back over the head and dragging his tongue flat against the shaft to let the textured brush of his forensic analysis equipment rub tantalizingly along the human’s trembling member to draw a needy mewl spilling from Connor’s lips.

Things were nearing a crest, sensations starting to blur together so there were no longer distinct waves of pleasure with each caress but just one dull haze of blissful ecstasy drowning out all else in the detective’s mind, leaving no room for anything that wasn’t  _ Hank _ . Connor’s first instinct was to grab for the nearest sense of stability he could, nearly fisting his hands in the android’s silver hair before a memory of being yanked forward, hauled by his curling locks until his nose was jammed in a nauseating knot of coarse hair and he was gagging as the back of his throat was abused, unable to draw air through his nose around smothering flesh and mouth stretched to the point of pain,  _ suffocating _ -

His fingers ended up in the sheets instead, twisting into the soft fabric and drawing it up in tight fists until his knuckles turned blisteringly white as a whine fell from his lips, the broken sound not altogether pleasure. The vivid memory left a worming feeling of discomfort slithering through his veins until it began burrowing into his stomach to knot up around his chest with a nauseating twist but, more so than that, Connor found himself… scared. Scared of the sensation of warmth building just beneath his belly button, scared of feeling this good, scared of letting himself have this. Truly and utterly, he was  _ scared _ of what would happen if he let himself fall over that edge.

The human’s eyes squeezed shut, heart rate stuttering up as he tried to suck in a breath of air he couldn’t seem to find. His fingers twisted into the bed sheets until he was certain the threads would begin to tear under his hold, iron grip seeking an anchor he would not find there and leaving him floundering in open water until he was certain he would surely drown. It was all too much. He couldn’t. He couldn’t. He was so  _ scared- _

Heavy fingers wound there way over Connor’s own digits where they shook against the sheets, creeping forward until they settled securely over the human’s pale hand. The rough pad of Hank’s digits moved soothingly over the detective’s white knuckles, stroking away the tremor racing through the slender digits until Connor could feel his panic begin to ebb with each, rhythmic swipe. The man forced his lungs to draw air, a shallow, shuddering breath that brought oxygen flooding back to his deprived body in a flood as he found his anchor, fingers tentatively uncurling from the bedsheets and stretching shakily out in search of the steadying touch he so desperately needed to keep him here. In this moment. With Hank.

Hank’s massive fingers threaded between Connor’s own and settled there with a tight squeeze, one that would have been nearly painful had it not been exactly what the man needed, the strong, unyielding, grip holding him together. The detective squeezed back as best he could, though in all actuality, he more so simply clawed at the top of Hank’s hand than anything, long lines of blunt nails against synthetic skin burning the mask back to reveal true plastic underneath. Connor was a dingy caught in the cruel torrents of a black ocean moments away from capsize and Hank was his anchor, the only thing keeping him afloat in the tormentous storm.

Fear and guilt began to slowly relent, draining from Connor’s fingertips everywhere Hank touched to let his senses creep back in, to let the foreign feeling of  _ ohholyshit,thisissofuckinggood  _ slink back in. Hank wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He was safe in Hank’s arms. He could fall apart and Hank would hold him together. HankHankHank-

“Ha--nn-k.” The human managed desperately, tightening his grip on the android’s hand as fear gave way to  _ Hank _ . “Haannn--k.” He tried again, the only thing he knew how the say, the only thing he wanted to say. His savior, his anchor, his love. 

“Got you, Connor.” Hank replied reverently, not bothering to pull off this time to let his deep voice be muffled by the human’s aching erection flushed and desperate in his mouth. The words were a rumbling vibration, shuddering along the man’s length as the android met his lover’s blurred gaze, nothing but unadulterated emotion brimming in his gorgeous eyes; adoration, want,  _ love _ .

That single look, of pure, overwhelming emotion, paired with the deep rumble of the android’s words buzzing through his desperate cock was all it took. A breathless gasp punched from Connor’s gut, his body arching off the bed in tandem despite his best attempt to not buck into Hank’s mouth like a dick (Hardy har.) The human’s grip on his lover’s hand tightened, fingers clenching around the machine’s as Connor clung on for dear life, mind going blank with a white flash of  _ ohgodohfuckohHank _ . Pleasure crashed over him in waves, sweeping him under until all he could do was arch and shudder, noiseless and gaping as his eyes blew wide and his choked sobs fell way to halting gasps of soundless jolts. 

_ HankHankHankHankHankHankHankHank _

Was the only thing the human’s mind had room for, deaf to all else as his hips jerked and body went stiff and rigid, every muscle tensing under the explosive waves of pleasure crashing over him until he was certain it would never end. However, slowly though it may be, reality trickled back in, white noise giving way to the familiar darkness of their bedroom once more and noisy ringing filling his head echoing away to a dull roar to let a soft muttered rumble slowly began to filter through.

Hank’s hands were on him, huge fingers curled over the sides of his face and rough thumbs brushing over his cheeks in heavy drags, wiping away overwhelmed tears even as they still spilled over Connor’s dark lashes in lagging rivers. “Did so good… So proud… Love you so much.” Connor was eventually able to pick out a few phrases from the droning gravel, letting himself be swamped by the warm sound until it filled up the empty expanse of nothing his mind had been reduced to.

“Holy fuck, Hank.” Is all Connor eventually managed to slur out, body sagging back against the cold wall behind him, the chill doing little to startle him into wakefulness, and heavy lids drifting shut as his head tipped back after his body despite how badly he insisted he wanted to keep his tired eyes open to look at the one he loved. He wanted to say a billion things, tell Hank how much he loved him, how good he made him feel, how much he appreciated the android. What actually came out however was “Lov…s...Good.”

The message still seemed to get through, however, a pleased rumble reverberated through Connor’s core from his side, vibrating through his chest where Hank leaned over him and spreading out to warm every fiber of his being. Heavy arms wrapped around the human, strong and grounding, and shifted him so he no longer rested against the wall, maneuvering him easily and lowering him into the actual bed itself before the mattress shifted and dipped heavily just behind him. Connor was pulled back into a solid presence, surrounding him like a giant cocoon of warmth and weight as strong arms stayed wrapped tightly around his middle and held him close. Hank mumbled something Connor couldn’t quite make out but didn’t need to, the warmth and adoration running through every rumbled syllable making the message clear.

“Sorry, I should’ve given you a warning.” Connor realized eons too late, mind lagging in the dust and voice slurring over the words. Sex-etiquette forgotten in the haze of the moment. He tried to keep his eyes open against the haze of utter exhaustion dragging his lids down to speak with his companion, his body feeling heavy and drained in a way he’d never experienced before. Usually, the only time he felt this tired was when he’d fallen too far into a case and had worked himself to the point of collapse (Chris truthfully kept a quilt at the station for this very reason.) but this… This was different. This was warm. This pulled him down until he wanted nothing more than to just submerge himself in the mindless bliss of the moment and let it drag him down to the dark haze of sleep’s warm embrace.

“Detective, if you insist on worrying I will be forced to employ those methods once more until you are unable to think on such things.” Hank scolded but there was a warm edge of teasing to his voice that suggested he wouldn’t mind resorting to such techniques so awful much. His words were a warm breath against the back of Connor’s neck, sending pleasant chills running over the human’s skin and drawing a soft hum from between his lips as a light chuckle escaped in wake of the robot’s declaration, though the words took a longer moment to process than the detective would like to admit.

Hank’s heavy fingers traced slow shapes over Connor’s hip bone, swirling his rough digits over the man’s side and trailing them along paper skin in steady rhythms that now only served to lull the man into a warm peace. Hank was there, holding him, keeping him together… The human had had horrible things done to him, things he would never truly recover from; but with Hank at his side, helping him through this, he  _ could _ learn to be okay again… 

Learn how to have things like this.

“Thank you.” Connor whispered softly, the words barely making it through his lips as the world started to drag down around him, everything slowing down until it was just him and Hank.

“Thank you for trusting me.” Hank’s graveling voice drifted to the human through a sticky haze, a light press of lips to the back of his neck sealing the words the last thing Connor was aware of before complete and utter drained exhaustion overtook him and lay a blanket of warm darkness over all.

For the first time in a long time, Connor’s mind was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> No better way to spend Valentines Day than reading some Hankcon porn, amiright?


End file.
